


Happiness

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [29]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: A song fic?
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 15





	Happiness

  
"*happiness, happiness, the greatest gift that I possess-"

Sans deep shaky voice rang through the hillside.

"*-i've got no silver and I've got no gold  
but I've got happiness in my soul-"

The pain was growing and no matter how he tried, he knew the end was coming.

So he merely sang out in a small whisper, a song he had learnt a couple of days ago. Wanting to leave his brother with a good memory:

"* happiness to me is an ocean tide  
a sunset fading on a mountain side  
a big old heaven full of stars up above  
when I'm in the arms of the one I love-"

Papyrus held him close, tearing pour down his cheekbones as he leans over him, filling the air with green healing magic.

Still Sans sang softly, his words getting lower and lower,

"*-happiness is a field of grain  
turning its face to the falling rain  
isee it in the sunshine, breathe it in the air  
happiness happiness everywhere-"

It was at this point that had Sans knew he would not be able to finish the song, so he reaches up with his dusting hand gently made his brother look to him.

"*you are my happiness papyrus." Were Sans's last words, fading into dust and his SOUL breaking into it.


End file.
